russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC unveils new look of its 53rd anniversary
April 1, 2013 In celebration of 53rd year anniversarry of bring the undisputed number 3 network in the country, the most-watched TV station in the country IBC-13 unveils its new show logos, new set, new station ID, new IBC jingle and new slogan Kapinoy ng Bagong Pilipino this Monday (April 1) along with its new owner, new talents, new shows and new headquarters studios IBC Broadcast City and the word-class transmitter tower at 60-kilowatt Harris transmitter located at San Francisco, Del Monte, Quezon City, opened pioneering doors many important innovations in the Philippine commercial broadcasting and the mass communications for the PCGG government of privatization and upgrade of its facilities as IBC aims to be a strong number 3 and possibly climb up to number 2 in the television broadcasting industry because of the strong, stable and rival competition that will bringing back the Golden Age of Television. IBC-13 is one of the biggest 3 broadcasting companies here in the Philippines now on its 53rd year gearing up to reclaim supremacy with the new slogan Kapinoy ng Bagong Pilipino. The line-up that will now challenge the high-rating network ABS-CBN and GMA in these primetime-caliber shows, the Kapinoy Network has grown by leaps and bounds and shown unparalleled growth in programming content, signal strength and ratings performance proudly established many firsts in the Philippine broadcast industry. Though relaunch the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) has the sequestered TV-radio network stages a transformation, is assures that it will continue to its commitment to bringing quality Kapinoy programming viewers. Since 1977 to 1988, IBC reaching the number 1 television network of the 70s and 80s. And now, IBC-13 is now being a strong number 3 and even number 2 in the television broadcasting field, in the industry leaders ABS-CBN and GMA as well as TV5 and Studio 23 will offering the other number 3 slot. They are all members of the new make-over with new IBC network aired nationwide via satellite as IBC's new Pinoy colorful hat in Filipino salakot against GMA's rainbow heart and ABS-CBN's three signal rings all we wanted was double-digit shares. The plan calls for an upgrade of transmitters to improve signal and all the radio and TV stations, a complete programming overhaul and a sales and marketing complement to generate more advertising revenues. To further boost its position, comes changes at IBC's makeover also comes with its new revamped logo design, which is made reflecting new color letters with I''' for sports, '''B for entertainment and C''' for news and current affairs with the new Pinoy-esque hat cultural with the Philippine salakot, that is lead over all the TV networks in the country together with a new '''IBC theme jingle. Among the stalwarts who fraced the occasion were chairman Eric Canoy, president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa and Channel 13 head Rey Sanchez together with IBC Board of Directors, vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz and sales and marketing Tessie Taylor for making newly-refurbished Channel 13 hoping and sharing a conviction that there is a new dedication in our talented artists, producers and network owners to turn around the industry that many have practically is the most powerful avenue for the formation of taste, opinion and creation of idols on the on-cam actors but producers, writers, directors, makeup artists, wardrobe assistants, cameramen who welcomed the development. IBC-13 is proud to have the services of several established talents in the industry helped pioneer the use the innovation of state-of-the-art digital computer animation 3D on Philippine TV, which spawned today's dominant broadcast image design of television promos, shows, and programs. Rolando Valdueza, who is former ABS-CBN finance officer, now serving as IBC consultant for programming and marketing. He have help the reformatting and relaunching of The Kapinoy Network labor unions that including the IBC-13 Employees Union and the IBC Directors and Supervisors Union. Officials said that IBC-13 has now grabbed the number 3 spot in the television industry next to the two leading networks ABS-CBN and GMA-7 and the other number 3 slot is TV5. "We are now aiming to be a strong number 3 in no time and eventually become number 2," they revealed a self-confessed TV fan. Also continues to strengthen its reach across the Philippines and belong with upgraded transmission facilities and state-of-the-art technological advancements. A multibillion-peso state-of-the-art facility is now being designed to house the new IBC headquarters in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City upgraded with the digital production equipment. With all its studios already utilized fully. The technical ioperations center and master control room are practically being rebuilt with the digital automation systems. Scores of Final Cut Pro editing suites have also been assembled to service the growing requirements of the production units, the IBC execs further revealed. They are also forming the IBC Global Business to tap the Asia's international markets, developing the new media and the partnering with print for its online business. Boots Anson-Roa, the president and CEO of the network and the vice-chairman of the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas (KBP) in the KBP meeting. The beauty pageant network as the official partner of international beauty pageants Miss Universe and their worldwide counterparts. IBC’s incomparable growth have brought them to more innovative in today's broadcasting (news and current affairs, children, entertainment and sports) push for 2013 represents IBC-13’s commitment to lead with innovative programming and quality shows. IBC is spending billions of pesos to improve its privatization, transmission and reaching the top. Also, has the international channels like Global IBC along with the largest direct-to-home (DTH) satellite television company in the US, to able to telecast Kapinoy programs, and the UHF news channel called IBC News Network (INN). The IBC Radio Network had the largest chain of radio stations in the country during its time. IBC has likewise with a flagship AM radio stations DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 for the news and public service to provide content allow the broadcasting of IBC-13 programs, including IBC's flagship news program Express Balita, which will be simulcast in Radyo Budyong stations. Meanwhile, an FM radio stations iDMZ 891, the #1 dance music mix FM radio in the country, will now target an Asian market and upscale in A-B-C markets for the danze music zone. Of course, the news block is also being revitalized, beginning with a partnership deal with international news organization BBC World News and Fox News Channel, which would enable the news team to deliver news from around the world in real time. Canoy revealed plans to increase airtime for its newscasts, with afternoon and late night news programs. “We have the most news content because we believe in the face of a network will also a strong news and public affairs,” he said. The noontime variety show Lunch Break which will compared to the rivals Eat Bulaga! and It's Showtime!. Re-energized programming grid with a promising results, a kiddie favorite KapinoyLand and IBC's flagship news programs Express Balita and Ronda Trese will now have a new masses in news anchors. In the primetime programming innovations posting higher viewership for its primetime programs, revealed various new programs that aim to increase viewership with the popular basketball with the PBA and NBA games and with the daily telenovelas and soap operas offered by the two giant networks, the new popular koreanovelas and telenovelas are Palabra de Mujer, Teresa, Rosalinda and My Daughter the Flower to interested in watching the same telenovelas daily from teleserye, IBC also in the TV industry for sponsors that can further enhance the quality of our innovative and outstanding programs when it announced yesterday Sunday that is the station's top-raters such as Drew Arellano's Who Want to be a Millionaire, Richard Yap's The Weakest Link and Anja Aguilar's Born to be a Star where the Kapinoy network experienced its highest viewership ratings shared plans for more innovations in the upcoming months. Don't miss the relaunch of IBC's new look innovation of The Kapinoy Network this Monday (April 1) at 4 a.m. For more information and updates, log on to ibc.com.ph, facebook.com/IBC13 and twitter.com/ibc13. 'IBC New Schedule starting April 1, 2013' Monday-Friday *04:30am: Ronda Trese (replay) *05:00am: Magandang Umaga Ba? (LIVE) (vs. Umagang Kay Ganda vs. Unang Hirit) *07:30am: Tipong Pinoy (rerun) *08:00am: Sesame Street *08:30am: Chinpui *09:00am: Cyborg Kurochan *9:30am: Kirarin *10:00am: Home Shopping Network *11:00am: Palabra de Mujer *11:30am: Nora Mismo (LIVE) *12:30pm: Lunch Break (LIVE) (vs. It's Showtime and Eat Bulaga!) *02:30pm: Iskul Bukol (M) *02:30pm: TODAS (T) *02:30pm: Chicks to Chicks (W) *02:30pm: Pinoy Thriller (Th) *02:30pm: Sic O'Clock News (F) *03:30pm: Danze sa TV (LIVE) (simulcast over iDMZ) *04:00pm: KapinoyLand *04:30pm: Polly Pocket *05:00pm: Pop Pixie *05:30pm: Totally Spies! *06:00pm: Winx Club (No. 1) (vs. Little Champ vs. Smile Dong Hae) *06:30pm: Express Balita (No. 1) (LIVE) (vs. TV Patrol vs. 24 Oras) *07:30pm: 5 Girls and Daddy (AJ Muhlach) (vs. Juan dela Cruz vs. Nino) *08:00pm: 2NE1-TV (M-T-Th) *08:00pm: PBA Commissioner's Cup (LIVE) (No. 1) (W-F) *08:30pm: The Weakest Link (Richard Yap) (No. 1) (M-T-Th) (vs. Ina Kapatid Anak vs. Mundo Mo'y Akin) *09:30pm: Esperanza (Cristine Reyes) (vs. Apoy sa Dagat vs. Temptation of Wife) *10:00pm: Rosalinda (vs. Kailangan Ko’y Ikaw vs. The Greatest Love) *10:30pm: My Daughter the Flower *11:00pm: Ronda Trese (LIVE) *11:30pm: Linawin Natin (M) *11:30pm: Good Take (T) *11:30pm: Snooky (W) *11:30pm: Kasangga Mo Ang Langit (Th) *11:30pm: Bitag (F) *12:00mn: Noel @ Late Night Saturday *05:00am: El Shaddai *07:00am: Health Line *07:30am: Barney & Friends *08:00am: Barbie *08:30am: Grossology *09:00am: Star Wars: The Clone Wars *09:30am: Cooltura *10:00am: NBA (Live via satellite) *12:00nn: Lunch Break (LIVE) (vs. It's Showtime and Eat Bulaga!) *03:00pm: Showbiz Star (LIVE) (vs. Showbiz Inside Report vs. Startalk) *04:00pm: PBA Commissioner's Cup (LIVE) (No. 1) *06:00pm: DMZ-TV (LIVE) (Cara Eriguel and Victor Anastacio) (No. 1) (vs. Kapamilya Deal Or No Deal vs. Kap's Amazing Stories) *07:00pm: Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Drew Arellano) (No. 1) (vs. Wansapanataym vs. V''ampire Ang Daddy Ko'') *08:00pm: Dear Heart (Nadine Lustre) (vs. Maalaala Mo Kaya vs. Magpakailanman) *09:00pm: ONE FC (vs. Pilipinas Got Talent vs. Celebrity Bluff) *10:00pm: Happy TODAS (vs. Toda Max vs. Para Sa'yo Ang Laban Na Ito) *10:45pm: Kapinoy Cinema (vs. Banana Split Extra Scoop vs. Bubble Gang) *12:30am: Express Balita (LIVE) *01:00am: Home Shopping Network Sunday *04:30am: Jesus Miracle Crusade *06:00am: Family TV Mass (LIVE) *07:00am: Kerygma TV *07:30am: Barney & Friends *08:00am: Barbie *08:30am: Maya & Miguel *09:00am: KapinoyLand *09:30am: Chinatown TV *10:30am: The Main Event (VIVA Boxing) *11:30am: NBA (Live via satellite) (alternative to ASAP 18 and Party Pilipinas) *02:00pm: Donaire Flashback *03:00pm: Biyaheng Langit (alternative to Luv U and Teen Gen) *03:30pm: PBA Commissioner's Cup (LIVE) (No. 1) (alternative to The Buzz and H.O.T. TV) *07:30pm: Born to be a Star (Anja Aguilar) (No. 1) (vs. Rated K vs. Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay na Kwento) *09:00pm: Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Drew Arellano) (No. 1) (vs. Pilipinas Got Talent and Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho) *10:00pm: Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) (vs. Gandang, Gabi Vice and Imbestigador) *10:30pm: Sunday Sinemaks (No. 1) (vs. Sunday's Best vs. Sunday Night Box Office)''' *12:30am: El Shaddai Channel 13 gets former ABS-CBN talents Anytime, we will be the former ABS-CBN news reporter, in show on ABS-CBN, namely Nadia Trinidad, Ron Cruz, Jeff Canoy, Abner Mercado and Jing Castañeda. More Reason: They’ve been pirated by the government-owned sequestered IBC-13 which is recruiting talents from other stations to beef up its News and Current Affairs Department. ;Mario Dumaual and company tendered their irrevocable resignation from ABS-CBN last Friday, catching their bosses off guard. The Funfare DPA said that the five were offered by IBC-13 twice their salaries at ABS-CBN and choice positions at The Kapinoy Network’s News and Public Affairs Department while the company are the homegrown ABS-CBN talents. IBC News and Current Affairs will sure to keep with news department ABS-CBN News and Current Affairs and GMA News and Public Affairs Newly fortified news of Eric Canoy-led IBC-13, so that the station integrated with IBC News and Current Affairs compared to ABS-CBN News and Current Affairs and GMA News and Public Affairs. Acquired new stateofthe art cameras that utilize discs instead of tapes, non-linear editing facilities, and a centralized server-based technology for its new programs. Aside from this, they also have satellite news gathering terminals with covering live events in Metro Manila and provinces, remote areas, IBC's OB vans and ENG vans with microwave links to transmit audio and video. Effective from April 1, 2013 as The Kapinoy Network, the station all aspects, as well as news. The longest-running flagship news program on Philippine TV, EXPRESS BALITA anchored by Henry Omaga-Diaz and Snooky Serna-Go at 6:30pm, remains fast-paced, in-depth, straightforward, unbiased and varied deliver top stories in national and local news, global news, metro news, police report, malacañang, government, politics, CCTV reports, citizen journalism news, public service, weather forecast, sports news and showbiz news, the new EXPRESS BALITA composed of one female news anchor and two male news anchor in a main anchors. Simulcast over DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 on radio. The national late-night newscast RONDA TRESE, deliver the comprehensive 24-hour survellance in top stories from national, local and global news, citizen journalism, government, business and economy news, malacañang, opinion, politics, CCTV reports, weather forecast and sports news. At 11:00pm, RONDA TRESE anchored by Jess Caduco and Czarinah Lusuegro. Compared to the rival late-night newscast from other networks where the comprehensive journalism in the news reports at night. So that they can keep with Kapuso and Kapamilya in terms of news and public affairs. Major networks :ABS-CBN Corporation :The country's largest Filipino media conglomerate, which also operates UHF and cable channels, and a nationwide TV-radio network aside from main Channel 2. :GMA Network, Inc. :ABS-CBN's main rival, which the main Channel 7 as the country's leading station in the ratings game along with a nationwide TV-radio network. :Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) :The rival of ABS-CBN and GMA, the government-sequestered TV station for main Channel 13 as the country's third leading network in the ratings game along ith a nationwide TV-radio network in partnership Viva Entertainment-provided to produce programming home to the PBA and NBA. :Associated Broadcasting Company (TV5) :The rival of ABS-CBN and GMA, which is the main Channel 5 as the country's third largest broadcasting network in the ratings game, also operates UHF and cable channels, and a nationwide TV-radio network. :Radio Philippines Network (RPN) :Government-owned station for the main Channel 9 as the third largest network in the ratings game along with a nationwide radio-TV networks broadcasting Solar Entertainment-provided mostly American series with the foreign canned US shows, more local programs, the ABL and MBA basketball, World-Class boxing matches, animes, telenovelas, koreanovelas, movies and WWE wrestling. Content-providing companies :Solar Entertainment Corporation :Syndicates mostly U.S.-based programming into niche channels in both free and cable TV. Specializes as well in sports broadcasting, such as the Pacquiao matches and the NBA. :Viva Entertainment :The Philippine entertainment company in that channels in both free and cable TV. Specializes in the sports programming, such as the PBA and NBA basketball, the Pacquiao and Donaire matches, ONE FC-MMA and the recent coverage of the SEA Games and Olympic Games as well as the entertainment industry from the stars like Sarah Geronimo, KC Concepcion, Anne Curtis, Cristine Reyes and Anja Aguilar along with top celebrity Mark Bautista, Regine Velasquez, Joshua Cadelina, Sharon Cuneta, Richard Yap, Martin Nievera, Christopher de Leom, Ronnie Ricketts, Onemig Bondoc, Dingdong Dantes, rapper Andrew E., Andi Eigenmann, Martin Escudero, Rachelle Ann Go, Young JV, Luis Manzano, Xyriel Manabat, Dingdong Avanzado, Vice Ganda, Jon Santos, VJ Sam Pinto, Charlie Green, Giselle Sanchez, Gino Padilla, Marvin Ong, Katya Santos, Miguel Aguila, among others in movies and TV industry. Other Free TV Channels :People's Television Network (PTV) :The government-owned TV network, the alternative television network made up of news and public affairs, cultural, children and educational shows, entertainment and sports programming with the collegiate university basketball of the UAAP and professional basketball ABL. :2nd Avenue / Rajah Broadcasting Network (RJTV) :The UHF station in the main Channel 29 as well as its natinowide TV-radio networks broadcasting Solar-provided general entertainment from offers dramas, general news and information, game shows, lifestyle, entertainment news, talk shows, sitcoms, cartoons, movies and reality shows. :Jack City / Radio Mindanao Network (BEAM TV) :The main Channel 31 on free TV with a nationwide TV-radio networks with broadcast Solar-provided suspense, science fiction, action, movies and drama series. :ZOE Broadcasting Network (Light TV) :Owned by Bro. Eddie Villanueva's ZOE Broadcasting Network, the country's premier motivational TV of the main Channel 33 is the number 1 Christian TV network in the country consisting on the religious and gospel programming from Jesus is Lord Church, along with a news and current affairs, entertainment, high-quality children's programming for kids and MMTLBA sports basketball. :Net 25 :The number 1 UHF television network in the main Channel 25 with a nationwide TV-radio networks and home of the NAASU basketball games. :Studio 23 :ABS-CBN subsidiary, shows mostly American series, more local programs, the NBA and UAAP basketball, Top Rank boxing matches, UFC, animes, koreanovelas, movies and simulcast ABS-CBN channel MYX. :UNTV :Tagged as the Kasangbahay network, the public service channel with Net 25's main rival, which is runs the main Channel 37 as the country's leading UHF station in the ratings with a nationwide radio-TV networks. News Channel :GMA News TV :The number 1 news channel in the Philippines in the main Channel 11, airing news programs, public affairs, documentaries, entertainment and sports programs like the phenomenal basketball PBL and PBA D-League, Shakey's V-League volleyball and News TV All Sports. :AksyonTV :The non-stop news channel on main Channel 41, airing news programs, current affairs, Radyo5 92.3 News FM simulcast and sports programs from News5 like the PBA and NCAA basketball, UFL, mixed-martial arts (MMA) like PXC, boxing, billiards and WWE wrestling. :Solar News Channel :The UHF English news channel in the main Channel 21 with a nationwide TV-radio networks, some of news and current affairs, talk shows, sports and documentaries from international networks and distriibutors and local programs produced by Solar News. :IBC News Network (INN) :The UHF news channel of the government-sequestered television and radio network IBC with the main of Channel 45, airing news programs, current affairs, documentaries, public service, business, sports programming and DZTV Radyo Budyong simulcast.